Old Memories
by SakuxEveryone-Lover
Summary: Sakura was mad at everyone her mom , her friend , and she knew she was going to have too avoid her father he wanted something from her
1. Chapter 1

Sakuxeveryone-Lover: Its me I am Back!! I am so happy anyways I started a new story since I couldn't find anything for she spies

Sakura: Yay your back we all missed you

Sakuxeveryone-Lover: thanks I missed you too Lets get it on with the disclaimer but seriously I don't need to do this cuz its Fake

Sakura's point of view

"I hate you" I yelled loudly too my mom she is doing it again she is taking away everything I have

We always have to move and I have to keep making friends build up my status

I ran up the stairs to my massive room believe it or not my mom used to be a Mayor of a village and a Famous doctor but everything changed when I found Mom crying on the floor that day

**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I was running around in my red dress mama had bought for my birthday I heard the phone ringing so I went downstairs **

**I picked up the phone and said "Hi Hi person mama isn't home now so can I leave a message"**

**The line went silent for a couple of seconds before the mystery person spoke and said "My daughter is so intelligent "**

"**Um who is this " I asked in a scared tone cause I really didn't know who this was and something gave me a feeling I didn't really know. **

**At that exact moment mama jumped out of nowhere and pushed me off the phone and ushered me up to my room**

**I ran upstairs and stayed up there hugging my pink-tiger too my chest hoping that everything was going be okay**

**Then I decided that I was going to be mama no matter what**

**So I ran down the stairs as fast as my nine-year old legs could car**

**And I saw mama on the floor broken down crying which I found weird cause my mama was always a strong lady**

**I hugged her and she said that we were going to move the next day and to pack my stuff and say goodbye to all of my friends**

**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Next morning _

I got up and took a shower and then grabbed my towel

As me and my mom got out of the house we walked out and got in the Mercedes

SakuxEveryone-lover


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuxeveryone-lover: Hi everyone I got back as soon as I could see I had a very busy schedule,I had to study more for Spanish because our principal Barreto is gonna question us on how many we know about Spanish history and then we had several social studies homework and lets not forget_ MIDTERMS _don't you just love it notice the heavy sarcasm and we had to prepare a dance for Hispanic heritage month and of course lets not forget the dance and as a member of the friggin dance community you have to work and lets not forget the dresses who has to pick up all the dresses for the other members I do with my mortal enemy Ansom this is bull*** like I had to get my portfolio work ready for ela and then we had to get a journal check for math and we had our assessments test anyways ignore my rambling and lets start

Sasuke: Okay…….. weird on with the story I guess

* * *

_Sakura's Point of view _

I was sleeping in our car as my mom was driving the car suddenly made a screeching sound !!Screech!! as it slammed against a tree I bumped my head against the window "OWW" I said with a frown on my face I looked towards my mother who had her head on the steering wheel groaning I shifted myself so that I faced my mother I picked her shoulders up so that her face was facing mine "mom are you ok??" I said as I said this I looked at her face, she had a big gap on the corner of her head blood was pouring down the side of her face she quietly said "grab my phone speed dial 1"

I grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed 1 a lady answered the phone and I said in a rushed voice "please help us we had an accident!!" the lady responded "so its already happening I thought you guys had more time" I had no idea what she was talking about but one thing I did know was that she needed to be here she said "I am on my way" and then the line went dead then "how does she even know where we are???" Inner Saki said suspiciously see ever since I was born I had inner Saki she has been helping me see even though she lives inside of my head she looks totally different she has silver hair with orange eyes she is 5'8 and is my skin color basically cream her attitude is always suspicious she says she doesn't trust anyone and that when I was older she was gonna tell me but I am already 16 so I don't know why she is complaining that I am too young to know yet but back to the topic I saw a bush rustling then something jumped out I should say it was a dog but this was _**definitely **_not a dog he shouted and then he went to my mother and I think it was because of the stench of her blood he started sniffing her he was about to bite her when I threw a rock at him he looked at me I think I saw his eyes widen a bit but that is impossible it was just a mutated wolf that was way to big he then bowed down on his paw and said my master and the someone hit him he flew through the forest and I did not know where he landed but he landed far seeing as I could not see him the "Shizuki and Sakura Haruno " the blonde lady with huge boobs looked at us and grinned

Sakuxeveryone: hey people I finally got back I like putting cliff hangers

Ino: hey she finally put me with her characters yay am I gonna be a bad character

Sakuxeveryonelover: no your gonna be a bff of Sakura haruno but you are gonna die and then

Ino: why are you telling everyone the whole story but I am gonna die bahaha

Sakuxeveryonelover: so sad to bad bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuxeveryone: I AM BACK!! From Spanish class anyways this time I am gonna try to type more please support me readers& Reviewers On to the story

Sakura's Point of view

As I looked at the blonde woman I couldn't help but notice that she had a small diamond shaped marking on her head and I felt like I had seen it before as I thought more about it the more light-headed I got and suddenly I felt like something had hit me in the head and I fainted

_3 hours later_

I finally woke up and as I found my head by the car window I couldn't help but ask is this your car to the person driving "don't worry I didn't kidnap you" as the blonde lady said this she chuckled slightly I sat up from the window "what happened to my mother?" I asked slightly afraid of how she was going to answer I heard her sigh "first of my name is Tsunade I am your godmother and your mother she is okay she took quite a damage back there though" Tsunade replied. Oh my god I had a godmother that I never knew of and she looked so young to be my godmother "Where are you taking us godmother Tsunade?" I said still not used to the word godmother "your going to be living with your brother in Konoha" she answered oh a new life again even thoug- then it hit me I never had a brother I was an only child "But I am an only child" I responded kind of annoyed this lady was lying to me "You are but he will pose as your brother for your protection and if any suspicion is to arise around the area as to why your there" She said

"So am I going to change my appearance and name" I answered " you are just going to get black streaks and blue eye contacts your name is Sakura Namikaze you come from Kushina Namikaze's side of family she is gonna pose as your fake mother and Naruto Uzumaki is your brother " As Tsunade said Naruto's name she grinned

Suddenly I felt very terrified as to what was up ahead in Konoha

Sakuxeveryone: I know it was short but hey what can I say anyways hope you enjoyed it say bye to the readers Naruto-chan

Naruto:*In handcuffs* B-B-Bye Readers and don't F-F-Forget to review

Naruto: Good Boy maybe I wont beat the shit out of you later that is if I am in a good mood Bye readers


	4. Chapter 4

Sakuxeveryone: Hi everyone I know that I am really writing less and I update slow and for that I apologize especially to shurikengrl its just that I got banned from the computer at home because I got in a fight at school and I have to write my stories at school so for that I really apologize so I am going to start writing more on to the story

_No one's point of view_

As Sakura and Tsunade got out of the car Sakura had looked at the house they stood in front in of it was just a traditional house it was pretty outside though the house had white rimmings on the outside and the garden was beautiful it had cherry blossoms and apple trees Sakura was astounded actually she "Quite a work isn't it took me a very long time to plant and build" Tsunade said with a grinning and happy smile on her face. Tsunade took Sakura's bags out of the car and walked in the house Sakura followed her when they got inside they were greeted with a heavenly smell "Mom I don't want to eat cake why can't we eat Ramen as we always do" "Naruto you know that we have a new family member coming in and I want to do something special for her" "WELL GUESS WHAT SHE IS ALREADY HERE!!!!" Tsunade screamed Sakura had to cover her ears from bleeding "AAH THE OLD LADY IS HERE!!!!!" the person who had said this had blonde hair 3 whiskers on each cheek and cerulean eyes "Who are you??" Sakura asked finally.

"Oh me I am Naruto the next president of Japan!" Naruto yelled "Oh nice to meet you I am Sakura Namikaze" Sakura said not forgetting to say her new last name "Oh awesome you're my sister then" Naruto responded happily "well seeing as you guys already I should tell you something the akatsuki is after her and you need to keep an eye on her seeing as akatsuki can disguise themselves as innocent people and at school is a perfect opportunity, but if you will excuse us I am going to give her a makeover" Tsunade whispered the first part and said the last part out loud. Sakura of course did not here the first part then she was suddenly dragged out the door by her arm "Bye imouto-chan!!" Naruto yelled." HUH Imouto I am WAAAY OLDER THAN YOU NARUTO-OTOUTO!!!" Sakura yelled getting out of her dazed state

_2 Hours later _

Sakura had a new look" Wow you look good you might look better than me" Tsunade said.

"_**BITCH YOU ARE 20 TIMES OUR AGE!!!" Sakura's inner yelled**_

"_DON'T YOU THINK THAT IS A BIT TOO MUCH AND BE RESPECTFUL TO HER SHE IS OUR GODMOTHER!!!" Sakura yelled to her inner _

"_**SAKURA WELL LISTEN TO THAT G-O-D-M-O-T-H-E-R EXACTLY HOW OLD IS SHE!!!!" Inner Sakura yelled **_

"_well I cant really argue back with you since I agree but just be quiet she Is still talking she doesn't need to know that I was spacing out the whole friggin!. Conversation!" Sakura yelled back _

"_**WELL whatever I just wanted to yell so bye I am going to Florida and I am gonna listen to Flo-rida call me when you need me which is never" Inner Sakura calmly stated**_

"_Stupid idiot you never listen to hip hop music" Sakura thought_

"Well you agree with me right Sakura-shyan??" Tsunade said

Sakura was brought out of her mind and just nodded

"Well look in the mirror and tell me if you like it" Tsunade said

Sakura looked in the mirror her once emerald green eyes were gone and were replaced by the same cerulean eyes Naruto her once pure pink hair now had blonde and orange streaks "Um tsunade you said you would put black streaks in my hair not blonde and orange?" Sakura said not wanting to sound ungrateful "yeah I know but it shouldn't make sense if you were Naruto's sister and Had black streaks so I put blonde and orange instead it looks wonderful doesn't it" Tsunade said happily

Sakura honestly did not know what to say her hair was like a pink,blonde,orange glob it looked horrible "Do you think you can remove the orange you can leave the blonde but the orange has got to go??" Sakura said letting Inner Sakura have control over her for 3 seconds. "You don't like the orange?? Okay I guess I can remove it" Tsunade said sighing

_30 Minutes later of hair damaging and pulling_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror again she looked so beautiful that even Inner Sakura gasped and complimented Sakura on her look instead of herself

"_**Wow Wow Wow you look awesome if I wasn't a girl and you I should totally date you and have babies with you!!!" Innner Sakura said**_

"_Inner Sakura too much information and that sounded too weird" Sakura said slightly disgusted that her own mind could form such a dirty thing _

_20 Minutes later at The Uzumaki estate_

"Oh You look hot Sakura-onee-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed

Sakura's eye twitched Brothers did not say that to their younger sisters that was just plain wrong so Sakura did the only thing a normal girl should do she hit him over the head with a bagel that she seemed to grab out of thin air _"This girl doesn't need a bodyguard what she needs is to become a bodyguard why is she so strong??!!!" Naruto thought kind of scared of Sakura _

"Oy Naruto are you okay?? I am pretty sure I did not hit you that hard" Sakura said kind of concerned for her new brother "Oh me I am good" Naruto said still a little bit dizzy

"You guys should hurry up remember tomorrow is school AND naruto don't keep her up

Please" Kushina Sakura's new mom said "Huh its already 11:00 lets go your bags are already packed and set in your room" Naruto said yawning together Sakura and Naruto Made it up the stairs and went into their rooms Sakura was too tired to observe her new room and just went straight to bed Naruto had already seen this room to much and just went straight to bed also "Naruto are you still up??" Sakura whispered "Hm yeah" Naruto responded "Naruto you are my best friend and I am happy that you're my brother I really hope that I don't have to leave" Sakura said Happy that she could talk to Naruto "I am happy too I was always alone" Naruto said sadly "Goodnight Naruto onee-chan" Sakura said Happy then she closed her eyes "If you only new the real reason as to why I am alone" Naruto said quietly Then he dropped back to sleep

Sakuxeveryone: Hey people I hope you liked this chapter Bye and Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuxeveryone: Damn I haven't updated since a long time ago but anyways I'm back im busy with school so yeah anyways enjoy and Happy new year and Merry Christmas!!!

_No one's point of view _

Beep!!! Beep!! Beep!!

"Ugh leave me alone" Sakura groaned as she kept trying to cover her ears "Sakura-Chan!!! Its time to get up and go!!!" Naruto said happy, Sakura immediately threw the covers of off her head and Looked at Naruto "Naruto if you don't get the fuck off of my bed I am going to castrate you and push it down your throat" Sakura said darkly while glaring at Naruto, Naruto backed off and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sakura got up slowly first and then when she heard a crack in her arms and legs was she satisfied and got up faster and started walking to the other bathroom in the room. As she got in she turned on the hot water and just slowly scrubbed her skin. As she got out she felt relaxed she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out.

She looked around the room and noticed a uniform on her bed

_20 MINUTES LATER_

Sakura finally managed to fit the uniform on her body she looked at it.

It had a mid thigh skirt that was green and had small ruffles on the bottom and the shirt was a Black shirt that had the letter _SSHS__ "Wonder what that stands for??" _Sakura thought too herself "Sakura please tell me your ready or else I am gonna be in big trouble with Tsunade-baa-chan" Naruto came in still slightly afraid of Sakura after her _'little episode_'

"Oh gomen Naruto-nee-san I apologize for frightening you but I hate mornings and waking up" Sakura said smiling at Naruto "Its okay but lets go um Sakura-chan do you want to ride the bus or just ride with me in my car??" Naruto said nervously "Sure but I am gonna be the one driving got it buster?!?!?!" Sakura said grinning huge

"Sure lets just go School begins at 08:45 and its now 08:40 HOLY SHIT!!!" Naruto yelled out loud his eye balls threatening to spill out of their shells "Lets go Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled not wanting to be late on her first day

_5 minutes later_

Sakura and Naruto arrived at the school and parked the car in the school's driveway the school was very big and had rose's on the school gate "Damn Naruto what the hell I thought this was a public school" Sakura said eyes widening at the school "It is a Public school who said that all the public schools have to be old, dirty and broken down" Naruto said

Sakuxeveryone: Bye people don't forget I love all of you so please review


	6. Chapter 6

Sakuxeveryone: Hello my lovelies how have all of you been anyways sorry again. I have decided to update once a week so yeah anyways on with the story

_Sakura pov_

Sakura was still staring at the school in amazement, "Oi Sakura-chan I know you want to keep staring at the school, but we gotta go in", "Hmm… what'd you just say Naruto-san?" Sakura asked still a little dazed from her daydream.

"Ugh nevermind Sakura-chan lets just go" Naruto said sighing, As Sakura and Naruto walked on the Official school path, they saw a bunch of kids hanging around the school gate.

As Sakura walked by she saw a guy with Blonde hair grinning at her evilly,

Naruto didn't notice this however and just kept on walking and Talking eagerly, Sakura was a little creeped out, Then she saw The blonde guy point her out and The Short-black haired guy looked at her and just kept staring.

Then there was a guy with long red hair and brown eyes looking at her with such intensity and then he let out a sigh, Then her eyes finally landed on the weirdest looking guy out of all , He had black hair but she couldn't really see his face, because of his swirled-face, But as he looked at her ,he started waving eagerly

That was until the blonde guy finally hit him over the head and started yelling at him. Sakura was so caught up in looking at the group of weird people that she managed to bump into a pole Hard in the middle of the School's quad.

Sakura fell on her ass and started moaning about the pain she felt in her forehead. "Sakura-chan you okay?" Naruto asked with concern and helped her up. Sakura got up and looked towards the main gate, where she saw the group of people only to not find them not there anymore and responded " I really don't know" And they walked in

_10 Minutes later_

_Sakura finally managed to get her locker number and her class schedule, fortunately for her she managed to get into the same class as Naruto, when she asked him how come they were in the same class he said that it was Tsunade's doing _

Finally they had reached their classes and Naruto told her she had to wait outside until the teacher came to get her, she nodded at this

Sakura saw a guy with gray whitish hair with a cloth over his left eye and when he saw her, he widened his eyes and said "You………. Finally came back"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakuxeveryone:Hi I'm back from a long break. Enjoy the lovely chapter

_No one's pov_

_Recap:_

_Sakura saw a guy with a cloth over his left eye and when he saw her, he widened his eyes and said "You………finally came back._

Current time

Sakura just stared at the unknown person with a little twitch in her left eye as she looked at his left eye. Naruto kept looking back and forth between the two of them, he decided to do something about it something very serious "Ne Kakashi-sensei this is the new student, Sakura Namikaze-chan my lovely little sister" Naruto said with admiration and love in his eyes.

As Sakura heard Naruto say this, she glared at him and looked at Naruto with a scary look on her face "N-A-R-U-T-O-san, remember that little talk we had yesterday? About how I was older than you" Sakura said darkly while looking at him.

"H-HAI!!!" Naruto yelled out abruptly still a little bit shaken from Sakura's Dark look, After he said that Sakura returned back to her normal sweet, Loving self. During all of this Kakashi felt a bit left out, so he just left.

"Naruto-san where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while looking around curiously " I really don't know" Naruto said while also looking around "Naruto-san shouldn't we get to class before the bell ri-" Sakura started but was cut off by Bell ringing.

Naruto picked Sakura and put her on his back, "Shit that is gonna be the 8th time this month!!! Hold on tight Sakura-chan" Naruto said before he dashed in the hall way.

Sakuxeveryone: Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Sakuxeveryone: I'm back Everyone And I finally Got a new laptop so I will probably updating every 3 days it depends of course And I got Windows 10 Yay

Sakura: I thinks its time to get the story on And You know the Drill Itachi-pyon.

Itachi: Yeah right (Whispers: You people forced me to do this with tomato's)

Sakura: Did…You…Talk…Back…To Me?

Itachi:No Of Course not Sakura-Sama *sweatdrops*

Sakura arrived in the classroom feeling a bit dizzy from Naruto's sprinting across the halls. Sakura and Naruto looked around the classroom, she saw couples making-out and going into a near I WANNA HAVE SEX ZONE.

She saw other people spitting spitballs, throwing paper at other kids and through all of this, the kids looked weird. Some kids had Devil Ears and Tails on them, others had dog ears,wolf ears, cat ears, Fangs, and all sorts of things that she did not wanna name because she would probably lose her voice.

Sakura looked at Naruto, and saw that he was taking this quite normal "Um Naruto-pyon did I miss the memo ' Dress as whatever you like' In the school directory book, "Hmm no you didn't This is Fire High school for the Extraordinary Gifted. Sakura ears perked up when she Heard Extraordinary, she frowned.

"Naruto-pyon I am not Extraordinary!" Sakura yelled at him, as Sakura yelled Everyone in the classroom stopped with what they were doing, then slowly everyone turned to her, This of course Officially creeped the hell out of Sakura.

"Naruto I see you brought new meat in town and it seems as though this one is human" a guy with brown hair, wolf ears, a tail and A very Big dog that was currently staring at her with such huge and cute brown eyes.

Sakura couldn't resist it anymore she had to pet the big dog, as soon as Sakura touched the dog she thought she actually fell in love, she had diverted her complete attention to the big dog, while she was ignoring everyone else in the classroom.

Everyone started whispering about the new girl and how Akamaru wasn't biting her, Kiba turned to look at Sakura with a frown and went to go and move her away from Akamaru, as soon as Kiba's hand touched Sakura's arm, Akamaru started growling at him while getting into a defensive stand infront of Sakura.

Sakura just looked at Akamaru and turned towards Kiba, who was glaring at her now, Sakura shivered a little from his Dark frown which she knew was directed to her, everyone felt the tension getting thicker in the classroom.

"Kiba I'd really appreciate it if you stopped glaring at my new student" a man with Gray hair said while entering the classroom, Sakura looked at the man who seemed to be the teacher, then she turned to ask Naruto who the man was, when she saw that Naruto was in pain.

"Naruto-pyon what's wrong?"Sakura asked but she hissed in pain when she touched his arm and he felt scorching hot, slowly Naruto turned towards her and he had sharper teeth and red eyes, she noticed everyone moving over to the other side of the room.

Kakashi noticed this and stepped right next to Naruto and punched him in the stomach, after that happened Naruto turned towards Kakashi and made one of his tails go through Kakashi's stomach, Kakashi Spat out blood while there was deep red hole in his stomach, he quickly made some handsigns that Sakura didn't recognize and pushed it on Naruto's stomach.

After this happened Naruto flew into one of the classroom's wall and his 2 tails were gone, Sakura immediately ran over to try and catch him before he hit the wall (I am sure some of you remember this scene Sakura catching Sasuke of course)when she looked at him she winced at his body it was severely burned about a 3rd degree burn, something inside of Sakura stirred and she felt her heart clench and heard voices.

"Kill Kakashi" Sakura saw a woman with Red hair, yellow eyes and black/white wings standing in front of her with a Black/Yellow scythe in her hands, Sakura wasn't thinking about anything other than killing the person responsible for her brother's pain, she grabbed the scythe the mysterious lady had given to her and immediately she felt a new surge within her to kill the man named Kakashi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nya! Present Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody nearly fell down because of a killer intent coming from the human, everyone looked at Sakura and they were surprised at what they saw she had yellow eyes, the same pink hair though, she had white and Black wings, and she had a black/yellow scythe, the new 'Sakura' looked quite dangerous.

As soon as she was done with her transformation, she glared at Kakashi, who was still trying to get his insides patched up, "You did this to my brother why?" Sakura Yelled at him and brought out her Scythe and made a Big cut on his shin( That Shit Hurts People it's worse than when people torture you with Candy and that crap is painful ) Kakashi winced and yelled at one of the students to go and get the principle

Kakashi turned on his sharingan as he followed his students movements "_So predictable" Kakashi thought _, he was about to dodge when she suddenly moved in front of him and tour a cut through his back, he winced as he felt the blade going through his Back, Blood spilling out on the floor, Sakura licked her blade as she tasted the blood, "Kakashi-sensei you taste so sweet" Sakura said as she moaned and blushed at the taste of the blood.

One of his student's finally decided to intervene in the battle it was…..

Sakuxeveryone: So I'm probably guessing that my readers are currently saying "Wtf She suddenly starts writing again and then cuts it off at one of the most important moments" and if you are I Love You and please don't Kill me people and I decided to Update Naruto Shugo Chara so check that one out while you're at it But Bye you Guys And Remember Please Review!


End file.
